


Best version of himself

by killing_kurare



Series: Warmth of her golden hair: Beth/Daryl collection [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: A perfectly content scene, overshadowed for a moment by the past.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Warmth of her golden hair: Beth/Daryl collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113455
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2016, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Best version of himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlex/gifts).



> Fill for comment-fic.livejournal.com   
> Prompt: Flowers in your hair

They sit together in a flower field and enjoy a warm summer day. A breeze comes up and moves the grass, tickling the bare skin of their arms. 

Beth hums a soft melody while Daryl's fingers play with her hair, absent-mindedly weaving small flowers into the wavy blond locks. 

There's a content smile on his lips, but then, just for a short moment, he thinks about his brother and what Merle would say if he saw Daryl like this. Surely it would be something demeaning, something about little girls and his sexuality. 

Daryl must have sighed, maybe his hands started trembling, maybe he tensed ... whatever he did, it made Beth turn her head to look at him. 

"Are you alright?" 

Daryl takes in her smile, her gentle eyes, her beautiful face — and relaxes. 

"Yes, everything's perfect." 

And it really is. His brother is gone; as well as the person Daryl once was. He's with Beth now, and that makes him the best version of himself he can be.


End file.
